Equinox
by xXChibiManXx
Summary: A charming tale of two completely different worlds brought together with a stunning feel to it.
1. Chapter 1

The breeze blew. Trees aflutter. The people of Natre new Spring was amongst them. Spring was a time for peace in Natre. A time much more calm than the other seasons. For most of them anyway. Some were grouchy, others didn't like the allergies, and others didn't like the bees and other insect buzzing around their head. One person, a young boy named Haru, around the age of 13 loves the spring. He was born in the spring. In fact that's what his name means; born in the spring. While others shouted, he merely relshed in the glorious beauty that is called spring. Natre centainly was a beautiful time in spring. With the people and the animals brought chirped, brookes babbled, even the wind had it's own soft whistling tune. Natre, though beautiful and peacful alike, is cut of from other planets. With no tourist or anyone to share it's beauty. But on one, worderful interstellar day, Natre got a visitor. A humani from a distant planet. Natre was a strange planet. With only two seasons; spring and summer, no one was usually down because if they didn't like one season they liked the other. The humani's planet was the planet of Wryia. It was the even season in Wryia; Fall. The visiting humani was the same age as Haru, but only a day younger than him. Her name was Autumn. The air started to get dry, the trees' leaves turned brown, the animals scurried, gathering and storing food. Haru's eyes widened. This girl... she was different. It was as if she has brought a curse. Their love seemed to be forbidden. How could two opposite people. One who contained the spirit of Autumn, and one who containd the spirit of spring be so atracted to each other? Haru felt like he knew her some how, though. Autumn spoke in an English language, just like Haru.

"You, you are Haru? My spirit called out to me. It told me you're the one. Did it do the same for you?" she said softly.

"Yes, I am Haru." he said. "...and yes my spirit has called out to me. It must mean that we're right for each other. After all, opposites attract!"

Autumn stifled out a giggle. "Then we shall be wed!"

*******************************************

A few months later, Spring on Natre, they were wed. There age may be only 14, but their spirit's are older than time itself. With this wedding, their planets joined an alliance. Haru said softly before they kissed, " You do realize that now that we're going to be married not only we, but our planets may face difficulties with enemies and such trying to steal the pure energy of our souls combined, don't you?"

And with a wide grin she said two words, "I do." The pure magic between these two was stunning and beautiful with joy, they both kissed, ready to take on the chalanges ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

The two, now married, couple had been on their honeymoon for awhile now. It had been a few weeks visiting some of Haru's favorite places to visit on Natre. They first visited the Natre Falls. The stunning visual elegance was so bright and magnificent it made Niagra Falls look like a sink faucet. It was so tranquil and serine, especially because they were the only ones there to recognize it. The water flowed like nothing ever seen before. It was crystal clear and so velvety smooth that instead of the rocks at the bottom piercing through it, the water flowed over it in a wave of sparkles shone by the sun. It relaxed them both to a point at which their auras spiraled upward and twisted into a heart, creating the perfect balance of serenity and beauty. They then visited a giant rocky mountain near the heart of Natre. The giant mountain was about as high as Mt. Everest. With a humongus snowcap at the top. This mountain was not like any other mountain though, it stood alone like a lone wolf. It wasn't apart of a mountain chain, it just stood there, and according to legend when the balance of nature is restored, it would come alive and share it's gratitude. The mountain did do as the legend foretold, but it also gave a warning. It said that on that same joyus day that something bad will occur, and only time could repair the misfortune. The two decided that if only time could repair the misfortune than they should not worry about it now. They continued to their next part. Their next part was Canyon De Tornade. Canyon De Tornade is a giant lend mostly caused by erosion. It is incredibly deep, and some say that Tornadoes are still wearing it down today. They then looked down. Autumn even pointed down shouting ," LOOK!! I see one!! I see a tornado!!"

"Wow! I can even feel the wind from all the way up here!" Exclaimed Haru. "Wait, I shouldn't be able to feel it"

He looked at Autumn, but she just looked up and stared at a huge flying piece of scrap metal. Inside they saw humanoid figures. They looked as if they were from the same planet. "Hey Autumn. That wouldn't happen to be your family would it?"

Autumn just stared up with a blank look on her face, and shook her head. Haru noticed at the coner of his eye the other members of Natre and Wryia beckoning them to come towards them. They saw a ship about as big enough to carry 1,000 people. The ship was about a half of a mile away, though. They started running, but Autumn soon tripped. "Autumn!" Haru shouted in dismay. He soon had a look of dread on his face. He saw the people of Earth shoot missiles at them, and thought to himself, _NO! They're destroying everything we worked so long and hard for!._ He went back to Autumn and picked her up on his back. Some tears coming out as he saw the Earthlings turn what was once a serine wornderland of nature and beauty into an empty desert of nothingness in a few shot of a deadly firearm. They made inside of the ship safe and sound, except for Autumn who was a little scratched up. Haru looked out of the window and started bawling at all of the people who could not make it on. Some of them were his best friends. He wept for thr forests, and the animals, he wept for his wife, and most of all he wept for Natre. He watched as the ship flew into outerspace and his friends and neighbors were burning in agony, trying to get away from the apocalyptic nightmares that are the Earthlings. HE had some great memories there. The captain of the ship from Wryia put his hand on his shoulder and wispered softly, "It's going to be O.K."

Haru shoved his hand off and shouted, "NO, no it's not!! I've lost everything!My home, my friends, and all of those people and creatures lost their lives because I was too stupid to head the Mountain's warnings!! Now they're all dead, and you tell me everything's 'O.K.' but it's not O.K!!!! It's HORRIBLE!!" Haru's face was red from shouting and tears. He felt worse than he had every felt before, and he didn't know how to regain everything back. Haru looked down and his tears were easily seen dripping straight down onto the cold hard floor of the spaceship. "...and what's worst of all is that I... I... hurt... Autumn." He said taking a breath in between each time to try to stop himself from crying. He looked up to see Autumn hugging him. He smiled, and hugged her back. Then something surprising came up. They looked out of the windows to find themselves nearing Wyria.

"Finally I get to see your planet!" Haru said with a refreshing smile.


End file.
